Ancestor
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Sejujurnya, aku sangat merindukan kematian..." Jaejoong yang ingin mati, Yunho yang begitu mendambakan Jaejoong. YunJae.


_**Tittle : **__**Ancestor**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : Yang jelas fantasy gagal**__**/ Incest?**_

_**Rate : -M **_

_**Cast : Umma, Appa and other**__**s**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story **__**and Jung Hyunno are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**__** Penulisan dengan Blod, Italic atau Under line berarti kejadian dimasa lalu/ Flash back.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Baca Note di bawah sana juga ya.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Aigoo! Bayi yang tampan sekali..." jemari pucat itu menyentuh permukaan pipi bayi yang masih merah itu hati-hati, seolah kulit lembut dan halus itu bisa terkoyak bila dirinya menyentuhnya terlalu berlebihan, "Akan kau beri nama siapa dia?"**_

"_**Jung Yunho."**_

"_**Eh?" mata kelam itu terlihat memancarkan keterkejutannya.**_

"_**Bila anda keberatan maka kami tidak akan memberikan nama itu padanya."**_

"_**Gwaechana... Nama yang indah untuk bayi yang sangat tampan..."**_

_._

_**.**_

"_**Noona... Gendong!" anak laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya pada sosok cantik yang sedang menatap kelamnya langit malam itu.**_

"_**Yah Yunho ya! Siapa yang mengajarimu tidak sopan begitu, huh?"**_

"_**Gwaechana Ahra ya... Kau ingin aku menggendongmu Yunie?"**_

_**Anak laki-laki tampan yang baru berusia lima tahun itu mengangguk pelan, tangannya masih terjulur ke atas.**_

"_**Arra..." chery lips itu melengkung indah, lengan pucatnya terjulur untuk mengangkat tubuh berisi anak laki-laki kecil itu kemudian digendongnya dengan sangat hati-hati.**_

"_**Mianhae atas kelancangan Yunho..."**_

"_**Gwaechana Ahra... Bila sudah besar nanti Yunho akan menjadi pemuda yang hebat. Karena dia seorang Jung..."**_

_._

_._

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara gesekan telapak sepatu yang bergesekan dengan permukaan ubin berwrna abu-abu tua itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Langkah-langkah kaki yang lebar dan tergesa itu seolah-olah dikejar oleh segerombolan kuda liar yang sedang mengamuk.

Brak!

Pintu tebal yang terbuat dari kayu jati kualitas terbaik yang diimpor langsung dari pulau Kalimantan yang berada di daerah tropis itu terbanting begitu saja.

"Kau mengagetkan _Umma_..." _yeoja_ yang sudah menampakkan gurat usia itu tersentak kaget. Diletakkannya rajutan syal yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu sudah dibuatnya.

"Dia akan pulang?"

"Hm? _Nuguya_? Siapa yang kau maksud, huh?"

"Jaejoongie..."

_Yeoja_ itu menghela napas panjang, "Yunho... Kau tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Walaupun kini kaulah yang memimpin klan kita, tetapi kau tetap tidak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Kapan dia pulang, _Umma_?" tanya _namja_ dewasa bermata musang itu seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan nasihat sang _Umma_.

"Mungkin lusa atau beberapa hari lagi."

"Aku akan mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuknya."

"Dia tidak mau hal itu."

"_Wae_?"

"Dia lelah dan ingin beristirahat sesegera mungkin begitu dia sampai rumah."

.

.

Bangsa _vampire_ akan mulai menua begitu usia mereka diatas seribu tahun. Tetapi ada seorang _vampire_ yang tetap terlihat seperti berusia 17 tahun padahal hidupnya sudah melewati ratusan abad dan perubahan jaman. Sebuah kebahagiaan diatas nama kutukan...

"Kau banyak berubah Ahra _ya_..." jemari pucat itu menggengam erat tangan sang _yeoja_, _chery_ _lips_ merahnya melengkung dengan sangat indah.

"Anda sama sekali tidak berubah..."

"Itu sangat menyebalkan, bukan? Melihat yang dulunya masih bayi sudah mendahuluiku menuju keabadian. Aku sangat iri..."

"Anda harusnya bersyukur..."

"Aku bersyukur karena kewarasanku masih melekat sampai sekarang." Dituntunnya _yeoja_ itu perlahan-lahan menuju taman yang sangat luas begitu pintu gerbang puri itu tertutup kembali, "Tidak ada yang berubah dengan tempat ini. Kau menjaganya dengan baik..."

"Hanya tidak ingin anda merasa asing dengan rumah sendiri."

"Anak-anakmu?"

"Yang sulung sedang berada di balai kota memimpin pertemuan dengan para _hunter_, yang kedua sedang mengurus anak dan istrinya."

"Oh? Kau sudah menjadi seorang _halmonie_?"

"Begitulah..."

"Selamat _ne..._ Bagaimana dengan anak bungsumu?"

"Di dapur, sedang menghabiskan rusa ke sepuluh mungkin..."

"Aku iri padamu... Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi menimang anak-anakku." Mata kelam itu menunjukkan raut sedihnya walaupun _chery_ merah itu masih melengkung sempurna, "Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya melahirkan..."

"Anda bisa melahirkan lagi bila anda mau..."

Membantu _yeoja_ itu duduk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di samping sang _yeoja_, di atas sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon beringin yang sangat rindang dan sejuk, "Melahirkan lagi untuk melihat anak yang ku lahirkan mati sebelum aku? Aku tidak mau merasakannya Ahra ya... itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau pasti mengerti rasanya karena kau juga seorang ibu."

_Doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu tertutup saat angin sejuk berhembus menerpa wajah rupawannya. Aroma rumput segar dan bunga yang bermekaran membuat suasan taman puri tua itu terasa seperti tempat relaksasi yang cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran dan membuang jauh-jauh beban hidup yang kadang terasa sangat menyebalkan.

"Anda merasa lelah? Mau istirahat di kamar?"

"Sebentar lagi Ahra _ya_... Sebentar lagi..."

.

.

Orang yang seumur hidupnya ingin dipeluknya, dicumbunya kini berada di hadapannya. Senyum itu masih terlihat sangat menawan seperti 200 tahun yang lalu, mata itu masih sekelam dan seindah terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelum berpisah. Bau harum yang menguar dari tubuhnya benar-benar membangkitkan gairah Yunho sebagai seorang _namja_ dewasa.

"Ku dengar kau suka makan, lain kali akan ku masakkan makanan enak untukmu."

Jung Changmin, _namja_ jangkung itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyum malu-malunya. Benar kata gosip yang beredar diluar sana, orang ini... orang yang berada di hadapannya ini benar-benar sangat menawan dan bisa menghipnotis siapa saja.

"Siapa namanya?" jemari pucat itu mengusap wajah balita menggemaskan yang sedang minum susu dari botolnya.

"Inhwan." Jawab ibu sang balita.

"Junsu _ya_... Putramu sangat tampan." Pujinya sambil tersenyum, "Ku rasa karena ayahnya juga tampan." Diliriknya namja berpipi _chuby_ yang sejak tadi tersenyum padanya.

Balita kecil itu menjulurkan tangannya, meminta digendong.

"_Aigoo_! Maafkan Inhwan kami." Ucap Junsu yang merupakan ibu dari balita menggemaskan itu, istri dari Jung Yoochun, kakak Changmin.

"_Gwaechana_." Lagi-lagi _chery_ _lips_ itu melengkung sempurna, "Mengingatkanku pada Yunho kecil yang selalu minta gendong..." diambilnya balita kecil itu dari gendongan Junsu.

"Yunho sekarang sudah menjadi _namja_ dewasa yang susah dikendalikan." Sahut ibu Jung Yoochun dan Jung Changmin itu.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya, Ahra _ya_..."

_Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Ahra itu hanya diam ketika sosok cantik itu menggendong dan menimang cucu pertamanya.

Kim Jaejoong...

Dulu para _vampire_ dipimpin oleh seorang Raja yang dipilih dari keluarga bangsawan yang terkuat sebelum posisi Raja dihapus dan digantikan menjadi ketua yang juga dipilih dari keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki kemampuan dan keahlian yang mumpuni dalam memimpin.

Dulu, Raja pertama bangsa _vampire_ memiliki seorang istri cantik jelita. Rumah tangga yang bahagia itu tidak bertahan lama. Begitu putra pertama mereka lahir terjadi perang saudara antara sesama _vampire_ karena istri sang raja ternyata memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki oleh _vampire_ yang lain. Untuk menghentikan pertikaian itu raja _vampire_ akhirnya mengambil kemampuan istrinya dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Hingga imbas dari tercabutnya kemampuan itu kini menjadi sebuah kutukan bagi istri raja _vampire_ yang pertama...

... Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

"Syal itu cocok untukmu, _Noona_..."

"Benarkah? _Umma_mu memang pandai merajut." Jemari pucat itu mengusap syal merah yang melilit leher jenjangnya, "Kau masih memanggilku _Noona_? Aku _namja_, Yunho."

"Sangat cocok untukmu walaupun kau _namja_ sekalipun..."

Senyum tidak pudar dari bibir semerah _chery_ itu, "Suamiku bernama Jung Yunho. Sama seperti namamu..." mata hitam legam itu menatap sosok _namja_ dewasa yang nyaris tidak dikenalinya pada pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah 200 tahun tidak bertemu, "Putraku bernama Jung Siwon yang menikah dengan Kim Kibum dan melahirkan seorang putra bernama Jung U-Know yang kemudian menikah dengan Kim Hero. Mereka memiliki putra bernama Micky yang menikah dengan Xiah dan memiliki anak bernama Max dan Hyunbin. Terus lahir keturunan Jung yang tidak bisa ku hitung dengan jari yang ku punya. Tetapi lihatlah sekarang... Yang tersisa dari keluarga Jung hanyalah kau, ibu dan saudara-saudaramu. Aku tidak ingat lagi kalian keturunan yang keberapa... Tetapi setidaknya aku tahu bahwa aku masih memiliki keluarga."

"Kau keberatan aku memiliki nama suamimu?"

"_Ani_... Itu hanyalah sebuah nama..."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat murung?"

"Semuanya berubah... anakku, cucuku dan semua keturunanku yang lain sudah meninggal. Aku menyaksikan mereka menjadi abu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tetapi aku... lihatlah dirimu! Dulu ketika aku meninggalkanmu kau baru berusia 5 tahun, masih anak kecil polos yang sangat lucu dan selalu meminta digendong. Sekarang... kau sudah menjadi _namja_ dewasa bahkan menjadi pemimpin kaum kita. Sedangkan aku? Lihatlah diriku! Terjebak dalam tubuh ini selamanya. Tidak bisa menua, tidak bisa mati... Sejujurnya, aku sangat merindukan kematian..." _Chery_ _lips_ itu kembali tersenyum ketika lawan bicaranya tidak menyahut sama sekali, "Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah! Kita bisa bicara besok pagi lagi."

Yunho hanya bergeming (diam/ tidak bergerak sama sekali) menatap sosok cantik itu. Mencoba mempetrahankan kewarasan yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

"_Wae_? Wajahmu mengatakan kau sangat lelah. Istirahatlah..."

Yunho lagi-lagi tidak menyahut.

"Yunho?"

"Besok pagi, mungkin semuanya sudah berubah _Noona_."

"Berubah?"

"Caraku melihatmu tidak akan lagi sama seperti saat ini. Besok pagi semuanya akan berubah. Kau harus menyiapkan diri, _Noona_." Ucap Yunho sebelum melangkah pergi, "Selamat malam..."

Dan pintu itu pun kembali tertutup.

.

.

"Nenek moyang kita. Aku benar, kan? Dia nenek moyang kita? Kim Jaejoong yang legendaris itu. _Daebak_! Dia benar-benar sangat cantik dan menawan." Puji Changmin.

"_Magnae_!" panggil Yoochun.

Changmin melirik kakak sulungnya yang sepertinya sedang melamun, "Yunho _Hyung_. Selama ini kau menolak para _yeoja_ yang mengejarmu dan menolak semua pinangan yang diberikan oleh beberapa bangsawan yang ingin menjadikanmu menantu mereka. _Wae_? Apakah karena Kim Jaejoong itu?" tanyanya, "_Hyung_, usianya jauh lebih tua darimu."

Mata setajam musang itu menatap Changmin, "Lalu apa masalahnya kalau dia lebih tua dariku?"

"Tapi dia nenek moyang kita." Gumam Changmin.

"Changmin benar Yun." Ucap Yoochun, "Kim Jaejoong mungkin masih kelihatan sangat muda tetapi sel tubuhnya pastilah..."

"Percaya atau tidak sel tubuhnya sama seperti sel tubuh _vampire_ berusia 17 tahun. Detak waktunya seolah-olah berhenti. Dia seperti berjalan diruangan yang hampa." Yunho menatap kedua adiknya dengan wajah serius.

"Diantara semua _vampire_ _namja_ berwajah cantik yang hidup di sini, kenapa kau memilih Kim Jaejoong, hum?" tanya Yoochun, "Kau bahkan selalu bermimpi bercinta dengannya. Mengerikan!"

"Apakah itu salah?" Yunho melirik adiknya tajam.

"Tidak." Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah orang yang dihormati dan dijaga oleh kaum kita. Mendambanya sama saja mendambakan bulan dalam genggaman, Yun."

"Kalau begitu akan ku raih bulan yang kau maksud itu, Chun!" ucap Yunho penuh keseriusan.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu Jung Yunho?!" Tanya Yoochun yang kesal dengan sikap kakaknya.

"Yunho _hyung_ mamang sangat keras kepala." Gerutu Changmin, "Suatu saat kau akan menyesali kekeraskepalaanmu ini, _Hyung_."

"Mungkin. Dan bila saat itu tiba Kim Jaejoong sudah pasti menjadi milikku."

"Lupakan dia! Biarkan dia sendiri dengan kewarasannya yang tersisa." Yoochun menarik lengan Changmin, membawa adiknya itu pergi dari ruang perapian hangat yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka.

.

.

Rumah sendiri memang terasa sangat nyaman. Walaupun dua ratus tahun ini dihabiskannya di istana para _Dryad_. Berada di lingkungan baru yang nyaman tetapi rumah akan tetap terasa lebih nyaman bila dibandingkan dengan kenyamanan jenis apapun di dunia ini. Dan _namja_ cantik itu pun mengalaminya.

Berada di antara para _Dryad_, peri hutan untuk menyusun sebuah buku mengenai perjalanan bumi selama beberapa ribu tahun terakhir ini benar-benar mendatangkan kerinduan di hati _namja_ cantik itu. Aroma rumahnya, keramahan kaumnya, semuanya begitu berbeda dengan yang ditawarkan oleh para _Dryad_.

Bahkan airnya pun terasa berbeda...

"Yunho?" mata kelam itu menatap _namja_ yang dulu sempat ditimangnya, mengulum senyuman yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

"Kau terlihat menawan dengan balutan kimono seperti itu." Puji Yunho ketika melihat tubuh indah itu terbalut selembar kimono mandi berwarna _maroon_.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah pelayan..."

"Aku menyuruh mereka pergi." Jawab Yunho yang bisa mengerti pertanyaan yang akan _namja_ cantik itu lontarkan padanya.

"Kenapa? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Katakan..." pintanya. Didudukkannya dirinya di sebuah sofa berwarna hitam yang berada di bawah jendela kaca besar yang membuat cahaya matahari pagi menyinari kamar luas itu.

"Kim Jaejoong, aku menginginkanmu!" ucap Yunho.

"Menginginkanku? Untuk apa? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu, hm? Kau ingin aku membantumu apa?" tanya _namja_ cantik itu sedikit kebingungan, "Kalau kau ingin bertanya soal sejarah kaum kita, dengan senang hati aku akan menjawabnya. Tetapi bila kau ingin memintaku ikut menjadi pasukan militermu aku akan menolaknya kerana aku tidak bisa bertarung, aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti para prajuritmu itu." Terangnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Dirimu. Bukan kemampuanmu yang tahu sejarah bangsa _vampire_ ataupun memintamu ikut menjadi pasukan militerku. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Dirimu dan semua hal yang ada padamu."

"Yunho..."

"Sejak kecil aku selalu mendambamu, mengikutimu, mengawasimu dalam kepolosan yang kala itu masih mengikatku. Dan sekarang ketika aku sudah dewasa, aku menginginkanmu."

_Namja_ cantik itu tetap tersenyum, "Yunho, mungkin kau hanya sedang bimbang."

"Tidak ada kebimbangan seperti ini."

"Kau mungkin hanya menganggapku sebagai _Noona_ yang istimewa sama seperti ketika kau masih kecil."

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu. Aku menginginkanmu... Aku selalu mendambamu dan membayangkanmu dalam gairah yang tidak pernah bisa ku tahan."

"Yunho..." lengan pucat itu terjulur menyentuh permukaan wajah Yunho, mengusap bekas luka yang berada di bawah mata kiri _namja_ dewasa itu pelan, "Kau boleh memanggilku _Noona_ semaumu, tetapi jangan pernah lupa siapa dirimu. Kau adalah pemimpin kaum kita. Kau yang akan memikul semua tanggung jawab dan kelangsungan hidup kaum kita. Jadi sebelum melakukan tindakan yang akan merugikanmu, kau harus memikirkannya masak-masak."

Yunho mencekal pergelangan tangan pucat itu kuat-kuat. Mendatangkan angin dingin yang tiba-tiba saja mnguar dari dalam tubuhnya, membuat suhu hangat ruangan luas ituu tiba-tiba turun dan terasa sangat mencekam.

"Kau bisa membunuhku perlahan-lahan bila menguarkan aura seperti itu, Yun. Bukankah kau tahu kalau aku ini vampire biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun?"

"Tidak! Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mati dengan mudah."

"Yunho... Kau hanya sedang kebingungan sekarang. Tenangkan pikiranmu dan..."

_Namja_ tampan itu menghambur memeluk sosok cantik yang sedikit terkejut akibat pelukan Yunho, "Kali ini jangan menganggapku anak kecil lagi, Jaejoongie..."

.

.

_Yeoja_ itu memukuli bahu Yunho sekuat daya yang dia miliki, "Kau boleh melakukan hal seperti itu semaumu tetapi bukan kepadanya Yunho!" jeritnya.

"Aku menginginkannya, _Umma_."

"Tetap tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bagaimanapun juga dia pernah menjadi seorang Ratu, dia adalah..."

"Sekarang kepala pemerintahan bukan lagi Raja Jung Yunho yang sudah mati itu _Umma_, tetapi aku!"

"Yunho!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kalau dia mengandung anakku, maka akan ku nikahi dia."

"Jung Yunho!"

"_Umma_..."

"Kau boleh menikahi siapapun kecuali dia..." isak _yeoja_ itu, "_Umma_ mohon..."

"_Mianhae_ _Umma_..."

"Yunho _ya_... Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu itu bersumber darinya juga..."

"Aku tahu _Umma_."

"Kalau tahu kenapa kau..."

Yunho mendekap _yeoja_ itu erat sekali, seolah-olah meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, "_Umma_... Semuanya sudah terjadi, jadi ku mohon pengertian _Umma_..."

.

.

"Ahra _ya_..." mata kelam itu menatap langit biru yang dihiasi awan-awan putih yang berarak perlahan.

_Yeoja_ bernama Ahra itu tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah samping, "Apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

_Namja_ cantik itu mengusap perutnya yang mulai membesar, "Semenjak bayi ini berada di dalam tubuhku, aku merasa berbeda Ahra _ya_..."

"Berbeda?"

"Aku merasakan hal-hal yang sudah berabad-abad tidak ku rasakan lagi."

"Anda sakit?" _yeoja_ itu sedikit panik

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Aku tumbuh Ahra... Sama seperti _vampire_ berusia 17 tahun lainnya, aku tumbuh lagi... Ku rasa ada hikmah dibalik kehamilanku kali ini. Itu artinya mungkin saja ketika saatnya nanti aku pun akan menua sebelum akhirnya mati."

_Yeoja_ itu terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang _namja_ cantik itu katakan padanya.

"Ahra _ya_... Anak ini akan seperti apa nantinya?"

.

.

Dengan penuh kasih Yunho menyuapi _namja_ cantik itu, _namja_ yang selalu dinginkannya melebihi hal apapun di dunia ini. "Wajahmu pucat. Kau harus banyak makan."

"Aku makan terlalu banyak. Lihatlah! Badanku menjadi sebesar ini."

"Dimataku kau tetap menawan."

"Sudah."

"Kau baru makan beberapa suap."

"Aku sudah kenyang. Mengertilah..."

"Baik, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

"Aku ingin berendam."

"Hari sudah larut. Kau bisa berendam besok pagi."

"Aku ingin sekarang."

"Dengarkan kata-kataku!"

"Yunho, anakku ingin berendam malam ini."

"Dia anakku juga. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu!"

_Namja_ cantik tersenyum pasi, "Aku tetap ingin berendam..."

"Akan ku siapkan air panas untukmu..." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan _namja_ cantik yang masih setia mengusap perut besarnya itu sendirian.

.

.

Sosok cantik itu merintih kesakitan, keringat membanciri sekujur tubuhnya, "Ahra _ya_... Aku sudah sampai pada batasku."

"Anda tidak boleh menyerah! _Jebbal_!" _yeoja_ itu menggenggam kuat-kuat jemari pucat yang dulu pernah menimang dirinya.

"Yunho..." _Chery_ _lips_ itu bergetar.

"Yunho?"

"Panggilkan dia..."

Sedikit ragu tetapi akhirnya Ahra melepaskan genggaman tangan itu juga dan berlari keluar ruang persalinan untuk memanggil putra sulungnya.

.

.

"Bayi laki-laki yang sangat sehat dan tampan, _Hyung_." Junsu menyerahkan bayi merah yang sudah dibalut kain hangat itu pada Yunho.

"Joongie?" tanya Yunho. Ditatapnya sosok mungil yang menggeliat resah dalam gendongannya dengan tatapan penuh haru.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

.

.

"Dia mirip ayahnya, kan?"

"Akan anda berinama siapa dia?"

Jemari pucat itu membelai wajah terlelap bayinya, "Jung Hyunno..."

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Yang berminat baca chapternya silahkan kunjungi narayuuki . wordpress . com dikarenakan saya tidak diijinkan untuk merepost chapternya disini oleh Yuuki.

.

.

Monday, March 17, 2014

9:11:55 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
